A Broken Doorknob
by boshrocks
Summary: The six friends get into a pickle and can't find a way out of it. Even Quinn can't work it out. How will they get out of it before they go completely insane? pairings: michaellola, chasezoey, loganquinn
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no! Not again." Zoey moaned as the doorknob came off their dorm door for the tenth time that week. "We really need to get this fixed."

Quinn looked up from her laptop and chuckled slightly. "I know. Unfortunately I'm no good at mending doors."

"They said they'd come and fix it, but I don't think they're ever going to get round to it." Lola said not glancing up from her script.

Zoey replaced the handle and propped the door open again. "Just remember not to close it, if any of us do, then we'll be stuck in here."

"Zoey, we hardly ever close it anyway."

Zoey grinned at Quinn and wandered back to her bed. "I'm so bored and lonely."

"Join the club." Quinn sulked. Since her boyfriend had left for a school nearer home they had had to break up.

"You just need to get boyfriends." Lola said trying hard not to gloat.

"Just because you're dating Michael doesn't give you the right to set us up." Zoey protested.

"Oh come on! We all know you want our very own Chase Mathews." Lola teased. Zoey blushed.

"Who are you going to set me up with then? I don't fancy anyone." Quinn closed her laptop and smirked up at Lola, thinking that she'd flummoxed her.

"That's not strictly true, is it?" Quinn paled and shook her head at Lola. Lola carried on regardless. "I have been noticing some looks and blushes whenever a certain boy pays attention to her."

"Ooh! Quinn, who is he?"

"Shall I tell her, Quinn? I'm sure Zoey would love to know. Zoey, try and guess."

"Um, Danny? No? Ok, Chase? Although I thought we made a deal about him."

"We did. You and him are like perfect for each other. You'll never guess who it is." Lola was practically bouncing.

"Then why won't anyone tell me. I don't care who he is as long as he's not Chase or Michael for Lola's sake. But it can't possibly be him because she's so happy about it."

Lola tossed her script aside and sat up dangling her legs over the side of the bed. "It's Logan Rease."

"LOGAN!! Quinn you have just dropped several pegs in my liking for you." Zoey squealed.

Lola sniggered and Quinn smirked as though to say 'I knew you would react like that'.

"What's up party people!?" the trio of boys chorused as they swung into the room.

"Hey guys." The girls responded with far less enthusiasm.

Michael went strait to Lola's bed and clambered up and was rewarded for his efforts with a kiss from Lola. Chase plopped down on Zoey's bed and Logan bent over to get a Blix from the mini fridge.

In doing so he knocked the door so it swung closed a little. Not really paying attention he kicked it and it banged closed.

"No!" the girls yelled together in dismay leaping up from their various seats.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"We're locked in!" Zoey wailed.

"Nice going moron." Lola shouted at Logan.

"We can just open the door." He said, as though this was the most obvious thing to do. He turned the handle and it came off in his hand. His eyes widened and he gulped. "Oh great."

"For how long are we stuck here?" Michael asked.

"Until someone realises we're in here." Zoey said gloomily.

"That's not so bad."

"Chase, it's the beginning of the midterm break. Everybody's gone home. We should be on trains and planes ourselves." Quinn said sinking back down onto the bean bag looking thoroughly depressed.

"A week before anyone comes and finds us." Zoey sank down to the floor in despair.

"A week stuck in one room with you freaks. What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking." Logan tossed the doorknob onto the nearest table and sighed disparagingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"This cannot be happening to us." Zoey moaned flopping down onto her bed.

"I know. It's bad. It's really bad." Chase replied leaning on her bed from his seat on the floor and letting his head drop onto it in despair.

"Ladies, I think we need to have a meeting." Lola said suddenly hopping down from her top bunk.

"Closet?" Quinn asked. The three girls darted into their cupboard and slammed the doors closed. "So what's up, Lola?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"What say we use this time to our advantage?" Lola whispered. "We're stuck in here, right, with the boys. I want to set you up. Zoey and Chase. Quinn and Logan, despite what an unconventional couple you'd make."

"Zoey and Chase is a given. But can't we wait a bit with me and Logan? I agree we aren't exactly a natural pairing, what with him being such a jerk and all, and I want to be sure of him before I know for certain. You know me; I prefer to have all the evidence in before coming to a conclusion."

"Alright then. We'll play some games. Truth or dare and my personal favourite; Seven minutes in heaven."

"Lola, you are really scary sometimes, do you know that?"

"Yes I do Zoey. And I'm damn proud of it!" the girls burst out of the closet laughing and the boys all looked at them as though they were insane. "Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare? You know, to kill some time." Lola suggested to the room at large.

Since the girls were up for it the boys grudgingly agreed. They seated themselves in a circle on the floor and stared at each other blankly.

"What's missing?" Chase asked.

"The bottle!" Zoey cried.

"We don't need one. Surely we can just pick people at random?"

"Fine. Since you thought of it you can go first, Lola." Zoey fired back.

"Whatever. Okay, I pick Logan. Truth or dare."

Logan sighed. "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"Yes, actually. But she won't have me."

"Really? Who is she?" Lola asked very confused. Quinn was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Not part of the question. Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zoey said bravely.

"Kiss Chase." Logan smirked at her, thinking that she would refuse to do it.

"You have no imagination." Zoey said coolly and leant in and gave Chase a quick peck on the cheek as he sat next to her looking very chuffed.

"Hey! No fair. You were supposed to snog him!"

"You didn't say that. You just told me to kiss him so I did." Zoey smiled triumphantly at Logan who sulked like a little child. "Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still fancy me?"

Chase paled a little. "Why would you even need to ask that? I mean the question is completely unfounded."

"Just answer the question doofus." Lola snapped.

"Alright! Yes! I still do. Happy now?"

Zoey beamed at him, as did Lola. "Very." They said together.

Chase rolled his eyes at them and picked Logan, who picked truth. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Logan hesitated. "Pass."

"You can't pass on truth. That's the whole point; you have to tell the truth." Lola said glaring at him.

"Fine, but you won't like it."

"Don't do it!" Michael said impulsively. Zoey guessed that he knew who it was.

"They're gonna make me say it anyway. I may as well get it out of the way."

"No way, man. I'm giving you a forfeit."

"Mikey, why don't you let him tell us?" Lola said winsomely to Michael, with her best puppy dog expression.

"Ok, but don't blame me when this goes wrong. Logan, over to you."

"The person I have a crush on is…"


	3. Chapter 3

That night Quinn couldn't get to sleep

That night Quinn couldn't get to sleep. As she lay on her bed facing the wall she listened to her companions as they stirred in their sleep or snored.

"No," Lola muttered, "no, I don't want to by car insurance. I told you… I don't even have a car…"

Quinn had to restrain her chuckle. That wasn't her usual dream about winning the Best Actress Oscar. What an odd mind she had. Quinn turned over onto her back and looked up at the sagging top bunk. It didn't normally sag, but tonight as is occasionally did, it held two, Lola and Michael. Of course they were sharing; it wasn't the first time.

Logan gave a great grunting snore making Quinn turn her head sharply to look down at where he lay on the bean bag facing her nearby. He looked so peaceful there. As she watched him his eyes opened a little and he smiled and winked to her. She grinned back and then they both were startled as a thump made them look up.

Chase had fallen off the sofa. Small wonder why; he was more than twice as long as it was. The poor boy didn't even notice that he'd fallen off the uncomfortable sofa.

Logan doubled up with silent laughter as Chase crawled over to Zoey's bed and pulled himself up onto it.

"Well if the guys are doing it then so am I. Scoot." Logan whispered getting up and Quinn did indeed scoot. Logan got into the bed beside her and they lay there facing each other.

"I don't think he's completely asleep." Quinn said looking over Logan to where Chase and Zoey were snuggling up together.

Logan glanced over his shoulder and stifled a snort. "I don't blame him, he's been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her."

Quinn chuckled. "And she not long after, although she wouldn't admit it."

"Why wouldn't you answer your truth question?" Logan asked gently.

"You wouldn't answer yours."

"You locked yourself in the closet until Lola got in with you and zapped you with your dumb zap watch until you agreed to come out." Logan fired back.

Quinn paused and tried to summon up a counter argument. But she couldn't. "Touché."

"Did I just win an argument against you?"

"I'd hardly call that an argument." Quinn giggled and noticed that Logan was looking at her carefully. She hesitated again. "Just between us," she breathed. "What was the answer to your truth question?"

"What was yours?" he replied, barely above a whisper.

"You." she said, barely a whisper at all.

He grinned at her.

"I told the truth, now it's your turn."

Logan studied her face and then ran his left hand over her face and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. The next thing she knew he was kissing her.

And damn was he a good kisser.

"Does that give you your answer?" he said smirking as she smiled back and grabbed him for another kiss.

Unnoticed by them Lola pulled herself back up into a lounging position from her previous position hanging over the edge watching those on the lower bunk.

"Mikey, you owe me ten bucks." She whispered.


End file.
